


Pokemon Scenarios: Sinnoh Edition

by PukingPlatitudes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, Imagines, Reader-Insert, Scenarios, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukingPlatitudes/pseuds/PukingPlatitudes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've managed to catch the eye of your favorite trainer from the Sinnoh region! But what exactly is that going to be like? (Includes player characters, rivals, gym leaders, the elite four, and villains!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Scenarios: Sinnoh Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> First off, thanks for clicking. I hope you enjoy the scenarios!  
> Second off, I've tried to include as many characters as possible, but if I missed your favorite just let me know!  
> Also, if you don't see the character you're looking for here, they might be included in the scenarios I've written for a different region, so don't forget to check there too!

  
【 **Dawn** 】

Amity Square was almost empty - strange for a Saturday afternoon. You hadn't heard anything about a contest going on, and based on the shining sun and lack of clouds, it didn't look like it was going to be raining. In fact, there didn't seem to be a single reason for the lack of people.

You couldn't really complain about it. It was a beautiful day and you and you were able to fully enjoy the experience of the park - with less strict regulations on the Pokemon you were allowed to have accompanying you. Perhaps that wasn't the best idea, as one of the only other people there was walking around with his Mamoswine, which was hardly cooperating with its trainer and scaring off any nearby wild Pokemon.

You were watching the train wreck unfold when you heard a girl's voice ring out through the park.

"Piplup, no!"

There was a splashing sound, followed by a wave of icy water on your back from the fountain behind you. You took that as a sign that the girl's plea wasn't heeded. 

"I'm so sorry!" The girl shouted, running over to you. "I tried to stop him - he just...  _Ugh_."

She reached into the water and pulled out the flailing Pokemon.

"It's okay." You replied, trying your hardest to ignore the shivering starting in your limbs. You weren't really okay. You were frozen and mildly embarrassed and didn't want to have to go dry all your clothes. But you couldn't bring yourself to tell her how upset you were. It wasn't her fault. She did make an effort to stop her Piplup, and you knew first hand how headstrong Pokemon could be when they wanted to do something. So despite your discomfort, you added, "Really. It's good."

The look on her face seemed skeptical. Either you were a horrible liar, or she was just very good at figuring out when people weren't telling the truth. But she didn't say anything about that. Instead she just nodded. "Alright, if you're sure..." She shifted uncomfortably. "My name's Dawn." A smile crept onto her face.

Dawn. It was a pretty name. Fitting, you mused. "I'm (Y/N)."

"It's nice to meet you... Sorry it happened like this." She giggled sheepishly. The Piplup in her arms let out an indignant grumble.

"I already told you," you said with a laugh, "it's not a problem... But I think I'm gonna go dry off a bit."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

Her cheeks were turning a faint pink - embarrassment, you figured.

"So, uh... Maybe I'll run into you later, or something?" You asked optimistically.

"Yeah. I... I'm looking forward to it."

 

【 **Lucas** 】

You had been a trainer for quite some time. You weren't a master, but you considered yourself to be beyond capable, or "pretty damn good" as the gym leader Crasher Wake once told you. But you still hadn't received a Pokedex. You didn't necessarily need one, but you felt that without it you wouldn't really be able to reach your full potential. Not to mention that the Pokemon League had a bad habit of taking people  _with_  Pokedexes a little more seriously than the trainers without.

So after a fair amount of phone calls to Professor Rowan, asking, nagging, and eventually begging and pleading about getting a Pokedex, you finally broke him. It was a trying process, and you were almost positive that the professor actually despised you afterwards, but that didn't change the fact that you were walking through the doors of his lab, ready as ever.

Upon seeing your arrival, a boy approached you. His arms were full of boxes, all labeled with colored stickers on them, clearly indicating  _something_ , but you couldn't be sure of  _what_.

"You must be here to see Professor Rowan, right?" He asked, placing the boxes down on a nearby desk - which looked extremely out of place in the otherwise orderly lab.

"Yeah, he said something about getting a Pokedex today... He is in, right?" You tried to sound casual, but there was a certain sort of tension in them that anyone could hear.

"Oh, you're (Y/N), then!"

 _Shit_. You couldn't help but wonder what sort of things Professor Rowan had been saying about you to his assistant. Maybe he just mentioned that you were going to be stopping in, but there was also a pretty high chance that he had complained about you on more than one occasion. You weren't sure whether this was something you should find funny or not.

"That's me." You replied, right before curiosity got the best of you. "Did he tell you I'd be coming in?"

He nodded, a light laugh leaving his lips. "He did. He also warned me that you might try to kill someone if you came in for your Pokedex while he was on his lunch break."

"To be fair, I've been nagging him for  _weeks_." You found yourself smiling as well.

"I've heard... We've  _all_  heard."

"In that case, this is sort of uncomfortable." Sort of was an understatement. 

"This might make it worse then..."

You cocked your head, waiting to hear what the "worse" thing could possibly be.

"Professor Rowan  _is_  out for lunch right now. So uh..." He scratched at the nape of his neck, and his face looked like it was being braced for a swift meeting with a fist. "You'll have to come back in a bit."

There was no stifling the groan that welled up in your lungs as soon as he broke the news. "Of course he is."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure he won't be gone for long." The boy's tone was alarmingly optimistic - like he was actually trying to reassure you.

And maybe  _that's_  why it worked.

"Alright. In that case, I'll see you in a few, uh..." You let your voice trail off, and you vaguely gestured at him in an attempt to find out his name.

"Lucas."

" _Lucas_." You repeated, slowly walking back to the door. "Later"

 

【 **Barry** 】

Stark Mountain wasn't the most hospitable place.

Up on the side, where the harsh, sloping rocks plateaued just enough for grass to grow and creatures to walk is where you chose to train.

There weren't any other trainers out there in the hot dusty air - usually preferring to stay inside where the volcanic dust would be stagnant. That was part of the reason that you chose to battle on the outer ledges. You were given time to yourself to perfect your techniques in battle with wild Pokemon without having to stop and worry about other trainers, and who would wind up winning. Not to mention focusing was much easier when there wasn't any chatting.

At one point you had wound up so enthralled in a battle with a Skarmory that you didn't hear the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching. All you saw was the steel creature's eyes grow wide as it let loose a cry before you felt a sudden jolt behind you. Stumbling forward, you tried your hardest to regain your balance before you met the steep edge of the mountain.

You fell to your hands and knees,  the tips of your fingers weren't met with rock, but still, ash filled air. Looking ahead, you realized that you were looking out over a hazy landscape through plumes of smoke. A surreal terror stole your mind and you couldn't bring yourself to move. You were  _that_  close to falling.

 _That_  close to... You didn't even want to think about it. 

"Are you okay!?" A boy's voice was laced with a similar sort of horror. His footsteps filled the air again before a gentle hand was placed on your shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I'm  _so_ ,  _so_  sorry."

You backed up a bit and sat down, not wanting to risk using your shaking legs quite yet. 

"I didn't mean to... I swear... I'm... Are you going to be alright?" His hand never left your shoulder.

You couldn't steady your breathing enough to talk, so you simply nodded. It wasn't an honest gesture - you didn't know if you would really be okay but you were  _alive_  so that was a pretty good start.

"Okay..." He sat down beside you. "My name's Barry. What's your's?"

You wanted to be mad at him, you really did. The boy could have seriously injured you, if not  _killed_  you, but there he was trying to comfort you and make small talk. It was sweet. You didn't want to admit that, you didn't even want to be thinking that, but when you turned and saw him with his eager, sparkling eyes it was hard to harbor the animosity that you should have. That didn't mean you were happy with him. You were still terrified, and distressed, and you weren't entirely thrilled with his existence, but he was so sincere in his apologies that you couldn't keep the rage inside you burning.

"I'm (Y/N)."

"Awesome. So why are you here?" His hand finally returned to his side.

"Training." Giving longer responses was a struggle when you could still feel your heart in your throat.

"Cool! I'm a trainer too. I'm actually here looking for a legendary Pokemon. Heatran, or something like that."

"There's a legendary Pokemon here?" 

"Yeah! Actually I was on my way to go grab more supplies. If you wanna try to find it with me just meet me at the Pokemart later or something!"

The way he jumped to his feet and bounded off made you realize two very notable things. The first being that maybe he  _was_  the sort of person you'd like to hang out with. The second being that he clearly didn't learn a lesson in caution.

 

【 **Professor Rowan** 】

The minute you heard that Professor Rowan was accepting applications for a new assistant you jumped at the opportunity.

Sure, you were horribly under qualified and as a trainer you had minimal experience in laboratory settings, but you were determined to get the job. There was nothing that you didn't know that you wouldn't be able to learn, and the way you saw it, you had a lot to offer. You had spent plenty of time out in the field with Pokemon and working alongside them, as opposed to just studying them. That was knowledge that you couldn't really get from just reading books.

Walking into the lab in Sandgem Town, it wasn't hard to spot Professor Rowan. You had heard him described as a stern older gentleman and there was only one person in the entire place who fit that description. He was sitting by a computer with a Munchlax on the floor beside his chair. 

You walked over to him, trying to keep your head held high in false confidence. He tuned to face you the moment he heard your foot steps.

"Hello there!" His voice was gruff, much like you expected. "Can I help you?"

“My name is (Y/N). I have an application.” You said, trying your hardest to feign any little bit of professionalism you could manage.

He stared at you, a pensive frown never leaving his face. “Hm... you don't look like the sort who'd want to work here.”

“Well, I am.” You replied, matter-of-factly. “This is a great opportunity. I love Pokemon, and even though I love training them and battling with them I want to know more about them. I want to learn as much as I can and there's nobody else in the region who has even of a fraction of the knowledge that you do.”

Your enthusiasm couldn't be stifled any longer. Cringing internally at your own slip-up, you waited for the Professor's reply.

He cocked his brow, and the corners of his eyes began to crinkle as if he was about to smile. “In that case...” He began, taking the application and placing it on his desk as if it were nothing more than a piece of scrap paper. “I think you're the perfect fit for the job.”

"Wait, really? Don't you wanna like... Check my credentials or something?"

"(Y/N), this isn't just about credentials. I'm looking for an assistant who truly loves Pokemon, and is passionate about learning." He got to his feet. He was quite a bit more intimidating when he was standing, but you were trying not to let on that you thought that. "You seem to fit the bill perfectly." He extended his hand to shake yours. You took it, hesitantly. "I expect to see you here bright and early tomorrow."

"I can do that."

 

【 **Roark** 】

The mines were dark, and dusty, and generally not your favorite place to be, but in the area around Oreburgh City it was one of the best places you could find to train. Between the wild Pokemon and the workers that would jump at the chance to battle, you were able to hone your skills for hours at a time without growing bored.

Roark, the gym leader, had apparently noticed how often you'd be down there, though he was always too busy with his work to have a chance to talk to you. That is, until the day that you were battling with one of the other miners not far from where the burgundy haired man was standing. He couldn't help but stop what he was doing and watch the battle play out.

As your trusty Pokemon landed a finishing hit on your opponent's last Pokemon, you heard the muffled clapping of gloved hands.

"That was really impressive!"

You turned to see who said that, just to see the gym leader himself standing by you. 

"Oh, thanks!" You replied, a grin spreading on your face. "I'm flattered."

"I've seen you battling a few times now, you've definitely got some talent." He paused, before adding, "Sorry if that sounded creepy"

You couldn't help but giggle. "It's okay, it's not  _that_  weird. I'm down here pretty often... But really, thank you. That means a lot coming from a gym leader."

"Yeah? Maybe you'd be up for a battle sometime then?" 

"Sure! I'm not really ready to challenge your gym yet though." You explained, mentally noting that your team was still slipping up a little more than you deemed safe for a gym battle.

"It doesn't have to be an official challenge." He shrugged. "But it's up to you."

His smile was contagious - a bright and glistening contrast to the dim, grimy surroundings. It was nearly impossible to turn him down.

"Well, I'm free tomorrow."

"I'll be here then."

You weren't sure if you were really strong enough to battle him, but that didn't mean you weren't going to give it your all.

 

【 **Gardenia** 】

There was something unnatural about the stillness of Eterna Forest, despite the area teeming with wild Pokemon. It was almost  _super_ natural if you were being entirely honest, but that wasn't anything you wanted to think about. Wandering through the forest at night was scary enough, even _with_  your Pokemon. The last thing you needed was to make this entire situation even more stressful.

You had been meandering through the seemingly endless maze of trees when you finally saw the exit to Eterna City. It was your first instinct to book it, and make your escape from the eerie woods, but then you noticed a large, decrepit old building looming over the pathway. Before it stood a figure shrouded in shadow, seemingly staring in your direction. 

Before you could force your legs to send your running in the opposite direction, it waved. "Hi, don't mind me!"

The figure - now able to be identified as a girl - said. Her voice was hardly raised, but still echoing clearly through the trees.

You sighed in relief, and made your way over to her. As you neared, you could see her face becoming illuminated in the moonlight peering through the leaves. There was a small, welcoming smile on her face.

"I'm just taking a look at the Old Chateau." She explained. "Did you hear about the rumors?"

"I haven't, actually." You replied, your eyes straying from her face to the vaguely menacing building.

"People are talking about it being haunted. Apparently there's a ghost Pokemon in there too that's scared out just about everyone who's tried to explore it." Uncertainty was rising in her voice, and you couldn't blame her. 

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." You fiddled with the strap of your bag, trying to find an outlet for your nervous energy. "It even  _looks_  like a nightmare."

She giggled. "Yeah, it does... I should really go in there and check it out myself but... You know... Gym business and stuff."

You cocked your brow at her.

"Oh, right. I'm Gardenia, the gym leader in Eterna City." She stuck out her hand to shake yours. You returned the gesture, hoping that your hands wouldn't be too clammy from your anxiety. 

"I'm (Y/N)." You replied. 

"So, can I ask why you're out in the forest this late? It's it kind of.... I dunno, scary?"

You shrugged. "Kinda." A blatant lie on your part. "But to be fair it wasn't dark when I  _entered_  the forest. I just got a little lost... A few times." You chuckled sheepishly.

"That makes sense. It took me ages to remember how to get through here... But I suppose it's getting late..." She looked over at where the trees parted for the pathway. "I'm heading back to Eterna... You can walk with me if you want."

It sounded more like a request than an offer.

A request that you accepted, as the two of you made small talk on your way out of the forest.

Once in Eterna City, you parted ways, leaving you desperately hoping that you'd have a chance to see her again.

 

【 **Maylene** 】

"Hello, I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Maylene, the gym leader!" The pink haired girl said, hands clamped in eager fists as she introduced herself. "I don't really know what it means to be strong - "

Your mind wandered from her words as you prepared yourself for the battle. Maylene was strong - you had heard that from just about everyone in Veilstone you told about your plans to challenge her. It look vigorous training for you to even  _begin_  to feel confident enough to face her, and now that you were standing there before her you were doubting yourself again. But there was no turning back.

"Whenever you're ready!" She chirped, preparing a Pokeball.

You closed your eyes, took a deep breath in, and began the battle.

By the end of it, your throat was hoarse from calling out commands. You had broken a sweat without hardly moving, and your heart was racing.

"(Pokemon)! You've got this!" You called out, encouraging it to strike one final time.

Without hesitation, your Pokemon landed a finishing hit on Maylene's Medicham. It fainted, collapsing on the arena floor with a fulfilling  _thud_.

There was a certain silence that filled the air - she was processing her defeat, and you were still in disbelief that you had actually won. It was a struggle, you had to admit, but somehow you had come out on top.

"Okay." She began, walking over to you. "You win." She pulled a small case out of her pocket, and opened it, revealing a gym badge. She handed the shimmering badge to you, which you graciously accepted.

"Thank you." You grinned. "That was an awesome battle."

"Don't thank me. You earned that... It was a tough loss. But I think I learned a lot."

" _You_  learned a lot? That was the hardest battle I've had in a while. If anything, I feel like  _I_  learned from it." 

You could have sworn a faint blush was rising up on her cheeks. "Well, if you ever want to battle again, you know where to find me."

And you knew right away you'd be taking her up on that offer.

 

【 **Crasher Wake** 】

The skies over Route 212 were growing darker with each gust of wind, and the faint smell of rain was hanging in the cooling air.

You picked up your pace - it was the only thing you could do. Pastoria City was close, so close that turning back would be a complete waste of time. But not close enough to promise that you wouldn't get caught in the rain. And while there were worse things that could happen to you, getting completely drenched wasn't anything you were looking forward to. 

You were just outside the Pastoria City limits when you saw Crasher Wake. You recognized him almost instantly, which wasn't exactly surprising. Between being a gym leader and his successful wrestling career, he was a familiar face to almost everyone in the Sinnoh region. And that's not even including how distinct his attire was.

He was standing, looking at the sky, with a Pelipper by his side when you approached him.

"Hey, you're Crasher Wake, right?" You asked, trying your hardest to seem casual, regardless of how excited you were to be meeting him.

He looked over at you and a wide smile formed on his face. "That's me. Who's asking?"

"(Y/N)," You replied, a grin mirroring his own.

He threw out his hand to shake yours - his grasp about as firm as you had expected, but not painful. "Great to meet you."

"Yeah, you too!" You couldn't hide how giddy you were, but you were making an effort. "So uh... Is there any reason you're just standing out here?"

"Pelipper and I are just trying to clear the weather up a bit." He explained. His Pelipper squawked in agreement. "Hey, Pel, how about you use defog and show her how we do it?"

You watched in amazement as in one swift move the sky above you cleared. It was as if the clouds had never come rolling in.

"That was awesome!" And come to think of it,  _he_  was awesome, but it was much more normal to compliment his Pokemon's abilities.

"Yeah, don't let him hear that. His ego's big enough." Crasher Wake laughed before calling his Pokemon back to his side. "I'd hurry and get some shelter if I were you though. We usually don't like to hold off the rain for too long."

You nodded before darting off towards the Pokemon Center. Behind you, you could hear him shout, "But I'll see you around, okay!?"

 

【 **Fantina** 】

Lost Tower was deceptively peaceful. At first glace it wouldn't seem it, being full of ghosts and graves, but there was still an undeniable serenity to it once inside. 

The dimly lit chambers were perfect for relaxing, and you frequently wound up there, sitting with your back to a tombstone, nose deep in a book. You hardly noticed the strange occurrences going on around you after a while, and took little note of the few trainers that dared to explore the upper levels of the tower.

So when you heard the distinct sound of heels clicking on the stone floors, you didn't think anything of it, aside from how odd it was for a trainer to be wearing heels. But then again, maybe the person wasn't a trainer, and was there to mourn a lost Pokemon of theirs. Either way, you didn't consider it your business, let alone your problem.

That's what you tried to think, at least, right up until you saw a lady in an extravagant purple gown parade by you, as if there wasn't anything about her appearance that was even the slightest bit odd for her location. By then, it was nearly impossible to bring your attention back to your reading. This strange woman had piqued your curiosity, and you wouldn't be able to focus again until you figured out what exactly was going on.

You placed your book down over the grave stone before following after the woman, making sure to keep your footsteps silent in hopes that she wouldn't see you trailing behind her. As intrigued as you were, you still didn't want to have to explain to somebody why you were practically stalking them in the middle of a cemetery.

Her pace slowed as she cautiously approached a strange mist that was hanging in the air. A face began to form, and you recognized what it was instantly - a Gastly.

She didn't seem even the slightest bit concerned, pulling out a Pokeball and tossing it, revealing a Drifblim.

"Now" She said, hardly raising her voice, "use Shadow Ball."

You noticed a strange accent on her voice, but you couldn't place it. Not when every word she said echoed off of the walls and through the stagnant air of the tower.

Her Drifblim obeyed, sending a murky ball, black as the void, hurling towards the opposing Pokemon. The Gastly didn't faint, but it was visibly weakened. At least, enough for the woman to throw a Pokeball at it, and successfully catch it. "Fantastique!" She exclaimed, grabbing the Pokeball and turning to leave. 

But instead, she saw you standing there, making it pretty obvious you had been watching the entire time.

"Ghost Pokemon are amazing, no?" She asked, tapping her finger on the Pokeball in her hand. 

You stammered for a response that never came, as she chuckled and continued walking past you.

 

【 **Byron** 】

Iron Island - not exactly the kindest of places, but a great area to train if you were in need of a challenge.

However your challenge for the day was over. With aching limbs and a team of weary Pokemon, you made your way down to the dock. The crashing waves and damp sea air was a refreshing change from the dry, dusty caverns you had just been exploring. 

It wasn't until you were at the end of the rickety wooden dock that you realized the boat wasn't there. You let out an audible groan before sitting yourself down, somewhere between unable and unwilling to continue standing. You took off your shoes and let your bare feet hang and sway just inches above the water, occasionally being kissed by the rolling ocean waves.

It would be hard to say how long you were sitting there, with your Pokemon too exhausted to surf, and your mind drifting off into wondrous day dreams.

Or, perhaps they were  _real_  dreams, as you were jolted back into consciousness by the sound of an approaching boat. You found your head resting against your (Fave Pokemon), who seemed to be just as startled by the sudden noise as you were. 

You got up and backed away from the edge of the dock, letting whoever was on the boat come ashore.

A man stepped onto the dock. His face was familiar, but you just couldn't place it.

"Hey, sorry about that wait!" His voice was gruff, and loud, something you expected based on his appearance. "Hope you weren't stuck here too long."

You shrugged, trying to ward off the last bits of sleep that lingered in your head. "It wasn't too bad."

The yawn that followed gave away your lie.

He laughed - a hearty, sincere laugh that brought a smile to your face. "Not too bad? I don't know. I don't think I believe you.... I'm Byron, by the way." He stuck his hand out to shake yours.

"So  _that's_  why you looked so familiar!" You blurted, taking his gloved hand in yours. He was the gym leader in Canalave City. While you hadn't battled him, you had seen his face before, and had certainly heard about him.

"It could have something to do with it." His hand lingered in yours for only a second before returning to his side. "If you're ever stuck here again you can just go wait in my cabin." He gestured to the cabin on the cliff side which you had passed on many occasions. "Nobody's there most of the time, and there's a spare key under the rock by the door."

"I appreciate the offer, but I dunno if you've noticed, but there's a lot of rocks there."

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uh. Well... It's under one of them... Ah, I'm sure you'll figure it out." He said with a guffaw. "I'm gonna let you get going. You look like you can use a nap."

There wasn't a single doubt that he was right.

 

【 **Candice** 】

You adjusted your jacket as you trudged through the knee-deep snow that covered the road to Snowpoint City. The wind was tearing at your hair, and the setting sun was nearly hidden by the dense clouds of the oncoming storm.

If you had any other options for shelter, you wouldn't have been out walking, but instead the only thing you could do was try to make it to the Pokemon Center in the city. And that was just about the only valid reason you could think of for anybody to be outside in that weather.

So when you saw a petite girl kneeling in the snow, bare legs covered in the icy crystals, you were understandably confused. 

"Are you alright?" You asked, slowly making your way over to her. You intended to move faster, but your feet were getting stuck every time you tried to move them.

She looked up at you and your staggering gait and giggled. "I could ask you the same thing. But yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, just wondering." Your breath hung in a cloud in the air before you. "Sorry for bothering you."

"Don't apologize!" She chirped, russet eyes sparkling. "I get that this must be pretty weird for people who don't know me."

All you could do was nod and hope your agreement didn't offend her.

"I'm Candice, a gym leader in Snowpoint. I specialize in ice types, so I'm kinda immune to freezing." For an ice type specialist, her smile was deceptively warm.

"I'm (Y/N)... What are you doing out here, anyway?"

She pointed into a thicket she had been staring at when you approached her. "Look in there."

You squatted down beside her and peered into the trees, and saw a small Swinub curled up in a pile of leaves.

"See him? He's been having a hard time getting food and stuff with all the bigger Pokemon in the area... So I figure, I can just take him in..." Her voice was sweet and gentle to begin with - but seemed even more so when talking about the tiny Pokemon. "But I guess it's pretty cold out for you, huh? You're gonna be at the Pokemon center, right?"

"Yeah." You managed, freezing more with every second that passed. 

"Maybe when I get him I'll stop in and you can say hi."

"I'd like that." You nodded. "Good luck."

 

【 **Volkner** 】

You had been dead set on battling the Sunnyshore Gym - all you had to do was stock up on potions and you were ready to go.

In theory, that should have been a very simple task, but when you walked into the store you realized that none of the lights were on, and there wasn't the familiar "beep" when you opened the door to signal to the employees that there was a customer there. There was the faint murmur of other shoppers, and one very distressed cashier. 

You walked over to the counter - an action that caused the employee's face to slowly droop, as if you were sucking the last bit of hope from his soul. "What's going on here?" 

Upon noticing that you weren't upset, he heaved a heavy, relieved sigh. "Good, you  _aren't_  going to try to kill me... Yeah, no there was just another power outage."

"Another?"

"Yep." He popped the "P" and rolled his eyes. "Third this week."

"Why?"

"Ask him." He gestured with his head towards the door before slinking off to the back room, where you assumed he'd be trying his hardest to hide from the agitated customers. 

You turned to see the gym leader himself standing there, looking about as unamused by the whole ordeal as the cashier was. "Power's still out here?"

"Yeah?" You replied, still not entirely sure what was going on. The power was out, and that was all that anyone seemed to be able to communicate. "What's going on?"

"I've been making some improvements to the gym." The gym leader - Volkner, as you knew him - explained. "They're just a little more strenuous on the city's power supply than I expected."

"What kind of improvements take up enough electricity to black out a whole city?" 

"Exciting ones." He said matter-of-factly. "There's been no challengers coming through that are actually, well,  _challenging._  Until there is one, I'm just finding other ways to preoccupy my time... Sometimes the consequences are just a little more of an issue than they should be."

You pursed your lips, before piping up. "Well, I'm gonna be battling you."

"Really? I look forward to it. Maybe you can remind me what it's like to have a  _fun_  battle."

"I don't think I can do that until the power is back on. I've still gotta buy some supplies." You smirked.

"Fair enough..." He sighed, and left the store.

Within a matter of minutes the lights flickered back on. And you? You were prepared for a battle.

 

【 **Aaron** 】

"I'm so not ready fort this." You whispered, walking through the doorway to the first room of the Sinnoh Pokemon League. Your friends were convinced that you were more that prepared to face the Elite Four, and after weeks of prodding they finally coerced you into it. Naturally, you were already regretting giving into them. It wasn't that you didn't think you were good. You  _knew_  you were good. But you didn't find yourself good enough to take on masters.

Hearing the door click behind you, you knew there was no turning back.

"Hello!" A green haired boy said - snapping you out of your panicked, racing thoughts, and back into reality, where you were able to panic about current events as opposed to future possibilities. It wasn't really much of a step in the right direction. "I am Aaron, of the Elite Four! It's good to meet you." 

You wished you could say the same.

Your mind began to drift back to your ever-growing list of concerns - so far that there was your Pokemon being too weak and getting severely injured, a very possible loss of money, and the embarrassment that would accompany getting totally annihilated in this match.

"Hey? Are you okay?"

Again you found yourself being pulled back into the moment, and felt your face heating up. "Huh?"

"I'm ready whenever you are." His green eyes were bright and eager, while your eyes were wide with terror.

"R-right. Yeah. That." You stammered, visibly unprepared for the battle. You readied your first Pokeball in shaking, clammy hands and prepared to throw it.

But you were stopped by his voice. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little... Distracted."

You sighed in defeat. "Fine, you got me. I don't really think I'm ready to challenge you guys yet. My friends are just really persuasive and... Okay, no. They're not persuasive. They're just  _persistent_ , and I couldn't say no and-"

"We don't have to battle if you don't want to,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll let you out. I mean, we're not  _supposed_  to, but I don't think I could lose my position over something like this." He laughed.

And there weren't any words to describe how grateful you were.

 

【 **Flint** 】

_Do I have enough potions?_

You adjusted the unusually heavy bag on your shoulder as you felt it digging into your skin.

_Yep._

You were more than well prepared to face Volkner - the last Gym Leader standing between you and the Pokemon League. Failure wasn't going to be an option, and you were doing everything in your power to keep it that way. You had stocked up on potions and paralyze heals, and your pockets were full of revives. Perhaps you were a little over-prepared, but at least that put the odds in your favor.

Racing towards the door to the gym, you didn't notice the man leaving right up until you ran into him. After stumbling backwards and looking at the stranger, you were almost surprised you hadn't seen him, with his fluffy red hair and bright yellow shirt. "Sorry." Was about all you could manage to say while mentally chastising yourself for being so painfully oblivious.

"It's fine!" The red haired man laughed, rubbing his bicep uncomfortably where you had collided with him. You could tell just by looking at him that the impact had hurt, even if it was just a bit. 

"You sure?" You asked, not entirely buying his comment.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna live... What about you? You alright?"

"Me? I'm good. Startled, but good." You replied with a giggle. "But really, sorry about running into you. I was just kinda in a hurry."

"It's not a problem. I don't wanna hold you up though. Looks like you got a battle waiting for you, huh?"

You shrugged. "Well, yeah. That's the plan."

"Cool. I guess I'm gonna be seeing you at the League soon then."

Noticing your confusion, he explained, "I'm Flint. I'm from the Elite Four."

"Seriously? Wow... That only makes this like fifty times more embarrassing than it already was." As if you weren't already upset with yourself enough.

"Don't be embarrassed!" He reassured you. "I wouldn't have gotten a chance to meet you if you were watching where you were going."

You tilted your head at him, trying to figure out what he was implying with that.

He didn't bother to explain. Instead he reached out and ruffled your hair before walking off, leaving you baffled.

 

【 **Lucian** 】

The Canalave Library was never busy. There was always room to sit at the tables and read, and often times there were so few people and so little chatter that you could hear every page turn and the Wingulls outside crying.

So when you entered the library that Saturday evening to find it so crowded that people were sitting in the isles, and a faint murmuring filling the air, you were notably disappointed. It wasn't that you didn't  _want_  other people to be at the library, it was just that you knew from the start it would be nearly impossible to relax and write there like you always enjoyed doing. But you had gone all the way there, and you weren't just going to turn around and leave because of a minor setback.

You made your way up the stairs, notebook in hand. 

To your dismay, all the seats at the tables were taken - all except one. There was a seat beside a man you immediately recognized as Lucian from the Elite Four, however it was occupied by an alarmingly large stack of books, and it didn't look like he was going to be moving them.

You began wandering the room, scanning it for a decent place to sit down. The walls were lined with people, all of whom seemed more than content and rather unwilling to make room for anyone else.

Giving up seemed to be the only logical option. As you turned to leave, a pair of lavender eyes caught yours.

You lingered for a second, staring at him, trying to figure out exactly why he was staring at you. At first, you were self conscious - right up until he motioned with his head for you to go over to him.

You approached him, watching as he removed the pile of books from the seat beside him and placed them on the floor.

"Thanks." You said with a smile, sitting in the newly-opened chair.

"It's not a problem." He replied - his voice warmer than you had expected. 

The two of you sat in a comfortable silence for an hour or so until he left.

You could have sworn he turned to look at you one more time before he left, but you just couldn't be sure.

 

【 **Cynthia** 】

The Champion was in Eterna City.

That's all you had been hearing since you entered the old city, as if it were the only interesting thing to happen there since the days of old, when the buildings and statues were first being erected. With the amount of people coming and going every day, you were more surprised at how astonished people were about the Champion being there than you were the fact that somebody of her status would be visiting.

On the positive side, the excited chattering made you well prepared for when you actually  _did_  encounter Cynthia, the blonde haired Pokemon master. She was standing before a weathered statue, only taking her eyes off of it when she heard your muffled footsteps on the grass. 

"Hey," you began, fighting off a giddy smile, "you're Cynthia, right?"

"Hello." She replied. "Yes, I am. And what's your name?"

"(Y/N)."

"(Y/N)." The Champion repeated. "I'll be sure to remember that..." She then noticed your (Fave Pokemon) beside you - out of its Pokeball as usual. "I see you're a trainer?"

"Yeah. I'm actually working on challenging the League... And eventually you, if I'm lucky." You explained, with the last part coming out about as sheepishly as one could imagine it would.

"I don't think you're going to need luck to get there." She said with a chuckle. "Your (Pokemon) seems very fond of you. I think that if you train hard enough you'll be able to make it."

"Really?" It wasn't that you didn't believe in yourself - it was just that you hadn't expected to be receiving any form of encouragement from her.

"Of course. How do you think I got to where I am today? It takes a lot of commitment but... There's something about you... It seems to me like you've got a lot of potential."

A wide grin was spreading on your face. "Thank you! I mean, seriously. I'm.... Yeah, sorry I'm kinda stammer-y right now. It's just not every day the Champion herself says you have potential, y'know?"

She watched you stumble over your words with amusement. Not in a malicious way that you do when you find somebody's struggle laughable, but the way you do when you see a baby animal just learning to walk. "Well, it's not every day I say that to people."

 _"Cynthia!"_  You heard a voice shout.

A group of kids no older than 10 came running up to her, excited as ever to be in her presence.

"It was nice meeting you." You smiled, taking the children's arrival as your cue to leave.

"Same to you."

 

【 **Saturn** 】

Sneaking around the Galactic Headquarters in Veilstone City was a horrible idea. That wasn't a secret. In fact, anyone who took even a single look at the ominous building would advise against setting foot in it.

But curiosity had gotten the best of you.

Everyone was acting so terrified of the team and nobody was willing to go near the Headquarters, and it had hit the point where you wanted to know what was so terrible about the whole thing.

Once inside, you were figuring it out pretty quickly.

Everyone was more than slightly intimidating, and with the way people were talking they had some awful things planned. You wanted to make a run for it, you  _really_  did, but once you heard about the things they were scheming you felt almost obligated to stick around and find out what else they were up to.

Your impromptu mission was going surprisingly well, given the circumstances, right up until you turned a corner and came face to face with a man who  _clearly_  knew you weren't supposed to be there. And judging by his attire, he was of at least  _some_  degree of importance.

And you were  _some_  degree of fucked.

"Who are you?" He asked - as if the moment his eyes landed on you he knew you were up to no good. Then again, you  _did_  look pretty out of place.

"Who? Me? Uh. (Y/N)." You stammered, heart pounding as you began running through a list of possible escape tactics in your head. You could just book it, but that would probably attract even more unwanted attention. So that was out of the question.

"(Y/N)?" His voice was skeptical. "What are you doing here?"

 _Shit_.

"I'm uh... A new recruit."

"New recruit?"

"Yep." You looked him dead in the eyes, standing as tall as you could and hoping that he didn't see through your incredibly obvious lie.

"I haven't heard anything about a new recruit..." He pursed his lips before turning to two uniformed girls. "You two. Keep an eye on her. I've got to go have a word with our boss."

_Shit shit shit shit shit._

 

【 **Jupiter** 】

Lake Acuity.

It was a pretty place. From a distance, that is.

In person, it was about as close to a desolate freezing wasteland as anything in the entire Sinnoh region could get. And you were regretting visiting it with every fiber of your being.

While the opportunity to encounter Pokemon that you usually wouldn't have a chance to battle, let alone catch was pretty great, there was no way that one positive could outweigh all the negatives. Negatives like "air so cold it's hard to breathe" and "clothes getting weighed down by the constant snowing" and, let's not forget "it's almost impossible to open a Pokeball when your fingers are too numb to move properly".

When you made your way to the lakefront, and could see the half-frozen lake shining in the moonlight, you were greeted by a rather intimidating purple haired woman. She stared at you with a glare as icy as the ground you were standing on.

"Uh... Hi?" You weren't sure what to say, but you weren't just going to stand there in silence. That would have been even  _more_  uncomfortable.

"Hi?" She replied with a scoff. "Look, I don't know what you're doing here but it would be best if you just turned around and left."

"Wait  _what_?"

"You heard me. Team Galactic doesn't have time for people to interfere with their business."

"Team Galactic?" You smirked. "Well that explains it."

"Explains what, exactly?"

"The bad attitude. The superiority complex. The tacky outfit."

The woman's eyes grew even harsher - much to your amusement. "Do you  _really_  want to mess with us?" She hissed.

"Sort of. I mean, it's kind of funny... But then again..." You heaved a heavy sigh. "I guess it is a little cold. If you want to just stand out here freezing, then go ahead. You don't need to ask me to leave twice."

You weren't sure why, but messing with her was incredibly entertaining.

 

【 **Mars** 】

You had heard rumors of Drifloons appearing at the Valley Windworks, so naturally you wanted to go there and see what the fuss was. But when you arrived, you discovered a strange group of people surrounding the building, and threatening a man who was trying to leave the building. In theory, you could have stepped in and tried to stop them. But you were outnumbered and valued not risking your life, or the lives of any of your Pokemon.

So you did the best thing  you could think of, which was to turn around and walk away like nothing ever happened. Maybe you'd let someone know when you got to the Pokemon center in Floaroma Town. but you'd figure that out when you got there. First, you needed to get there.

On your not-so-leisurely stroll back to Floaroma, you encountered a red haired woman walking to the Windworks. Her gait said she was moving with purpose, and her attire resembled that of the group you had just run into just a few minutes before. You tried not to stare, but you couldn't help it. You knew she was up to something, and you weren't able to pry your eyes off of her.

"Can I help you?" She asked, clearly noticing your staring... Not that it was a particularly keen observation. It was actually very,  _very_  obvious.

"Nope." Your reply was short, and defensive.

"I'm getting the feeling that you're lying." She had stopped dead in her tracks, and you had done the same.

"Uh... Well.. You wouldn't be  _wrong._ " You sheepishly admitted. "Can I just ask a quick question?"

"Sure. Just... Hurry it up. I've got things to take care of."

"Yeah, about those things." You tried to find a way to phrase your question. "What are you guys doing down at the Windworks?"

She became tense. You had clearly asked something that you shouldn't have.

"Team Galactic is trying to create a better world. That's all you need to know." She spat.

Before you could pry, she hastily continued her walk to the Windworks, leaving you even more intrigued than you were in the first place.

 

【 **Cyrus** 】

Cyrus was intimidating.

That's what absolutely every grunt who had ever met him had said. So when you were called in to meet him for the very first time to discuss a job he had for you, you were understandably nervous. But "nervous" wasn't really a word you wanted to use. He was a callous, unemotional man, and you feared that showing any little sign of anxiety around him would be taken as a weakness.

But there it was again - fear.

Stifling your emotions was harder than you had expected as you walked into his office.

He was sitting there, expression unchanging as you sat in the seat across his desk from him.

"You're (Y/N), correct?"

You nodded.

"I've been hearing about you. Every mission I've sent you on has been an overwhelming success. That can't just be coincidence." 

You couldn't fight the smile that was creeping onto your face.

He continued. "I've heard from those you've worked with that you're remarkably....  _Competent_... That's more that can be said for a majority of the other grunts." It sounded like a compliment, even though his tone hardly changed from it's monotonous state.

"Thank you."

There was a pause - as if he wasn't sure what to say in response. "I have a request of you." Manners weren't his strong point, you noted. "Accompany Mars on her mission to the Valley Windworks. Do well, and there may be a promotion in your future."

"Seriously?" Your face lit up. You felt no shame in it. While it completely contradicted your plan of "act tough and unemotional to seem like you're strong", it was clear you had already done a decent job of proving yourself.

"Yes. Seriously." 

"This is awesome! Thank you so much! I promise, I'm gonna do great."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

It was almost entertaining how completely apathetic he was in contrast to your ecstasy. But you didn't really seem to notice or mind.

You had bigger, and better things to focus on.


End file.
